Once Upon A Time AU
by HyperionHeights
Summary: A year after adopting Henry Regina accidentally and miraculously becomes pregnant with Graham's child therefore they get married but there marriage is anything but a happy marriage it's rather an act for the children and the town.
1. Chapter One (04-21 00:16:25)

The elevator doors open and Henry quickly makes his way out whilst holding onto his sisters hand and they both proceed to embark towards Emma's apartment for they have come on a mission together and that is to seek Emma Henry's biological mother and to return back home to StoryBrooke with her in order to break the curse 

"Hurry.." Henry says to his sister then they both proceed

to run towards her apartment door

Once they finally arrive in front of her apartment door he quickly rings the door bell and patiently waits

"Are you Emma swan?" Henry asks she opens the door

and looks at them both with confusion

"Yeah who are you?" Emma replies

"My names henry I'm your son!" Henry replies with a smile as he squeezes his sisters hand

They both then proceed to walk past her and right into her apartment without saying a single word

"Whoa hey kids, Kids, Kids I don't have a son where are your parents?" Emma says to him as she shuts the door

"Ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption" Henry says to her as he walks over to the kitchen counter

with his sister and then let's go of her hand

"That was me" He adds and Emma's eyes grow wide

"Give me a minute" She says as she quickly walks away straight into her bathroom

Henry then walks over to her fridge whilst his sister curiously looks around the apartment

"Hey you got any juice, Never mind found some!" Henry says as she looks through her fridge and she then makes her way out of the bathroom

"You know we should probably get going "Henry says to her as he smiles at his sister then at her

"Going where?" Emma asks as she walks over to the counter

"I want you to come home with me" Henry Replies

"Okay kids I'm calling the cops..." Emma says as she walks over to her land line phone

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped us" Henry says with a smirk as he looks at his sister

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother" Emma says as she stops

"Yep" Henry says

"You're not going to do that" Emma says

"Try me" Henry says

"You're pretty good, But here's the thing there's not a lot I'm great at in life, I have one skill let's call it a superpower I can tell when anyone is lying and you kid are" Emma says

"Wait please don't call the cops please come home with us" Henry pleads

"Where's home?" Emma asks

"Storybrooke Maine" Henry Replies

"Storybrooke seriously.." Emma says

"Mmh" Henry mumbles

"Alrighty then let's get you back to Storybrooke" Emma says as she hangs up the phone and Henry smiles at his sister


	2. Chapter Two

The cold night wind blows onto both Graham and Regina as they stand on the house porch anxiously waiting for Archie to bring their children to them who they presumed were both sound asleep in their beds until Archie called them minutes ago to alert them both otherwise for he found them wondering

Main Street alone

"Don't touch me!" Regina says in an irritable tone as he is about to wrap his arm around her as he notices her shivering 

"If only you could when said that eight years ago, We both wouldn't be in this miserable marriage" Graham says with frustration she then turns to look at him with deep eyes of exasperation and he looks away 

"Madame Mayor, Sheriff" Archie calls out as he comes walking down the sidewalk with their children at his side 

"Esther! Henry!" Regina yells as they both come walking down the house pathway 

"Where have you been?" She asks in a demanding vexed tone 

"I found my real mom!" Henry says as he roughly pushes past her and runs straight towards the house 

Esther then proceeds to run after her brother without saying a single word 

"Thank you!" Regina says to Archie then she purposely pushes past Graham and runs towards the house 

"Thank you Archie..." Graham says to him with a kind smile for he's grateful he brought the children home when it is clearly not his responsibility 

"You're welcome" Archie says to him he then 

turns around and walks away without saying another word 

Graham then runs towards the house as he hears Regina yelling at the children


End file.
